winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Riven
Riven is the stubborn maverick of the Specialists and is Musa's love interest. Personality Profile Riven tends to be a bit of a lone wolf. He is very competitive and can get jealous easily, sometimes aggresive and has an aptitude for sports and physical combat. He has short, spiked magenta hair and violet eyes. Riven often puts up a cold front, and has trouble expressing his emotions. He grew up alone, so he lives for himself according to his own rules. His mother abandoned him at birth which caused him to be wary of women in general. He dates Musa and is an excellent swordsman, wielding a scimitar-styled purple phantoblade and a bolla. He is skilled at all kinds of sports as well as a skilled thief and lock picker. This bit of knowledge served him well when he was trapped in the dungeons of Cloud Tower by the Trix. Riven picked the lock that had been put on his cell door. Some characters see him as a daredevil, clever and touchy. Riven is best friends with Nabu and is most competitive with Sky. Moreover, due to the events in Season 4, Riven becomes more human. Seasons Season 1 Riven is introduced as one of the Specialists whom Stella brings along with her to Earth. He is shown as standoffish and shows an immediate rivalry towards Sky. They are both competitive in their training and neither wants the competition. Riven originally begins to like Musa though flirts with Bloom a little, just to make her, and possibly Sky (then acting as if he were Brandon), mad. During the episode, Friends in Need (RAI version cited), when the Minotaur summoned by the Trix knocks him through a wall, Darcy spies on Riven and comments to the other Trix that she senses a dark power coming from Riven. Icy states he may be useful later on. Riven also catches Musa after the Minotaur sends her flying through the air (this was cut in the 4Kids dub) he looks rather angry about it and states "Now this is my kind of party." At this point though you can't tell if their feelings are mutual or not. At the end of the night he tells Musa and Flora that the next time they have a party to leave him out of it. In 4Kids, after having a spell put on him by Darcy during the Race for the Rose with help from Icy and Stormy he is spelled and 'falls in love' with Darcy. He spends most of the first season as their spy until he is betrayed by them. He escapes from his cell in Cloud Tower and helps the Winx and rest of the Specialists to win the battle. In the RAI dub, Riven chose to side with the Trix of his own free will. He was never mind controlled, which makes his actions even more despicable as he willingly betrayed his real friends on his own. It was only until he was told by the Trix themselves of their main goal of taking over Magix did he finally realize what he had been doing and gets jailed after his usefulness runs out. While held prisoner, Darcy mentally tortures him with shadow clones of Riven appearing in his cell to mock him, then they all turn into a hideous monster, where he was forced to take a long hard look at himself to answer for what he had done. It is revealed that Riven is extremely smart and he knows his studies well at Red Fountain. Upon Riven's return to Alfea with Brandon and Stella, he is seen standing outside Musa's dorm window. In the 4Kids version, he tells Musa that 'They don't teach this kind of thing in his school, but he wants to tell her he likes her'. The Cinelumè dub and the RAI Italian both versions have him tell Musa he was looking for Timmy, using it as an excuse to see her because he chickened out on his real plan to tell her his feelings. RivenS1.png|Riven's Civilian Outfit in Season 1 1x01-Riven.jpg|Riven in Season 1 Winx Club: Premiere Special Riven arrived with the other Specialists to save Stella and Bloom from Knut's Hunting Troll. He did a good job of wrangling it until he was thrown overhead. He was then invited to a party with the other Specialists which, for him, wasn't fun at all. That is until the minotaur appeared and crashed the party. After he was blown through the wall Darcy sensed darkness from within his heart and Icy though in the future he could be useful. Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix Riven meets up with Darcy in a café. She hypnotizes him into becoming her spy. He overhears Sky's plan to sneak Bloom into Cloud Tower and reports his findings via telepathy. At the Royals Festival, he tries to sabotage Sky's performance. Winx Club: The Battle for Magix After the Trix steal Bloom's Dragon Flame, Riven (unaware of the events that transpired) decides to report to Darcy, only to find out his usefulness to the Trix has ended, which he does not take well. He is thrown in the dungeon, where he escapes by jumping out of a window. He then reunites with Bloom, Stella, Sky, Brandon, and a reformed Knut and apologizes for the way he acted. After the defeat of the Trix he is seen celebrating with the other Specialists and the Winx Club. Season 2 It appears that over the summer holiday, Riven and Musa have come to some kind of understanding with each other. They seem close enough at times and a relationship may be starting. During the concert at Red Fountain Riven can even be seen smiling when he sees Musa on stage. However there are some setbacks. In Episode 15, The Show Must Go On!, it is revealed that Ho-Boe, Musa's father, isn't too fond of Riven. Ho-Boe refers to Riven as a nearer do well and wishes Musa had found herself 'a prince like Sky'. However, Stormy decides to take out her revenge on Musa for ruining her spell to steal the Codex from Alfea (The Battle for Planet Eraklyon) and breaks in to the stadium to attack Musa's father. When Musa - realizing she can't use her usual attacks on Stormy because of the effect they'll have on everyone else - tries to encourage the audience to sing with her. It is then Riven who inspires the crowd by yelling, "Come on you idiots! Do what Musa says! Sing, Sing!" And he then helps Ho-Boe up off the ground after Stormy is defeated. Ho-Boe realizes that Riven is not as bad as he seems and apologizes. In "Face to Face with the Enemy", Riven gives Musa a hug and tell her that she needs to come back to him because he does not know how to live without her. In "The Phoenix Revealed", Riven leaps in front of Musa to save her from Lord Darkar's attack. When everyone returns from Shadowhaunt, Aisha spins Musa into Riven on the dance floor and after blushing, he allows Musa to lead him on to the dance floor. Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix Coming October 16th... Season 3 Riven has become a kinder person since he started dating Musa. However, he definitely has not lost his jealous, hot-headed side, nor is he able to confess his true feelings to Musa which leads to problems. Helia tells Riven that if he does not stop acting like a jerk Musa's going to break up with him. When the Winx travel to the Crystal Kingdom he sees Musa standing in front of Nabu while watching the video that Flora sent to Helia. Assuming that Nabu was kissing Musa, which in reality, she was placing handcuffs on his wrists, Riven gets understandably upset and manages to get to where the Winx, Timmy, Sky, and Brandon are. After using Piff to help him find where the others are, Riven confronts Nabu, accusing him of kissing Musa, whom he calls his girlfriend. They get into a fight - which Riven loses. However, Musa is touched by the fact that Riven got upset enough to come after her and fight for their relationship. Secret of the Lost Kingdom During an attack by Mandragora, Riven was put under an enchantment when Mandragora's bug bit him and injected a kind of venom in him which caused him to become Mandragora's puppet. Later on in the movie, when the Winx are all blocked within Obsidian, Riven starts to fight against the Specialists due to Mandragora's spell. He ends up hurting Musa and when he sees her unconscious on the ground he remembers all the good times he spent with Musa and how much he loves her, thus breaking Mandragora's spell with his love for Musa. The venom the bug released in Riven's blood when it bit him was removed when black tears, due to the presence of the poison Mandragora's bug in them, fell from his eyes. Season 4 The Specialists, along with Riven, are inquired to spy on the girls while they're on their mission on Earth, in case they get into danger. Riven and the others then get jobs at the Frutti Music Bar, after their failed attempts as car mechanics and at pizza delivery. In this season, Riven and Musa's relationship hits various critical points throughout their missions on earth. It all begins when Andy suggests that Musa pursue her music talents as a singer at the Frutti Music Bar, and Riven disapproves. When Musa gets a chance to work with a music producer, Jason Queen, whom Musa is fond of, Riven becomes not supportive, enraging Musa, thus causing her to break up with him. Nabu and Helia attempt to help Riven win Musa's heart back, which leads to rather humorous results. Despite all this drama, Riven also helps in many fights against the Wizards of the Black Circle, showing that his skills improved tremendously over the course of the series, and he started to use his weapons and skills more tactically, making his fighting style not so reckless. In the end, Riven begins to show support and hide his jealousy. At one point, he even wanted to buy Musa some time to take part in a music contest, so he and the Specialists sold with a magic-enhanced number of their own. In the end, the couple agreed that they would give their relationship another chance. Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure Riven was involved with the Winx Club and other Specialists in the battle against the Trix and Ancestral Witches. Season 5 Riven and the other Specialists are seen on Earth watching the Winx Club perform their benefit concert. Skills and Abilities Riven is an excellent swordsman, wielding a scimitar-styled purple phantoblade and a bolla. He is also very good at dragon wrangling, and is a very skilled thief and lock picker. Riven seems to be the most knowledgeable in stealth and strategic planning. Appearance Riven has short spiked magenta colored hair, and has violet eyes. Red Fountain Uniform ﻿Riven wears a blue and white uniform with a blue cape. The gem on the cape clasp is dark red. Civilian In Season 1, Riven wears a white muscle shirt which ends just above his naval with maroon pants and matching sneakers. In Season 2 and Season 3, and the first movie, he wears a British flag inspired muscle shirt. Boot cut jeans with two black belts crossed over eachother and black shoes. On his wrists are grey wristbands. Riven also wears this outfit in the first movie. In Season 4, Riven is usually seen wearing a green button down shirt and shorts while in Gardenia in Season 5. Gallery See also Riven/Gallery '' Trivia *The word "Riven" is from Old English and means "''to be torn in half". *Riven could also be short for Rivendell, which is a place featured in the The Lord of the Rings books of J.R.R. Tolkien, since it seems that many alphabets, characters, names, objects and places were inspired from The Lord of the Rings. It was one of the last outposts of the Elves in Middle-Earth and where the lord Elrond resides. Rivendell itself is the English/Old English translation of Sindarin Elvish Imladris, meaning "Deep Valley of the Cleft". *Riven's 4kids voice actor (Michael Sinterklass) and Nickelodeon voice actor (Sam Riegel) both worked together in the 4kids version of "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles". Category:Characters Category:Specialists Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Male Characters Category:Red Fountain Category:Winx Club:Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Comics Category:Riven Category:Major Characters Category:Musa Category:Winx Club